Fair Play
by SpyKid18
Summary: What Jesse should have done with that egg.  Set in "Funk".  Rachel/Jesse


**A/N: Hello Gleeks! So, I wrote this right after I watched "Funk". I thought what they did to Jesse's character was a travesty and did the only logical thing. I made it all right in the world of fanfiction, haha. Hopefully you will enjoy it!**

**Fair Play**

She sees his hesitation. The bitch to his right tells him to do it and she can see his hesitance as clearly as if he had said _wait_. It makes her think that perhaps he won't go through with it. He claims to care about her. She had claimed to care about him. That all has to count for something, right?

His eyes change when he steps forward and it is then that she knows it is all over. They are over. He steps close enough for her to smell his skin and murmurs, "I loved you."

As the shock of his words wash over her he crushes the egg in his hand directly above her forehead and she fights back a sob as the egg's silky membrane drips down her cheek. They all walk away with laughter in the air, hopping into their matching range rovers.

She doesn't move for a moment and the thick goo slides down her cheek and stains her new shirt. She wants to cry but is in too much shock to emit a sound. Instead she stands in the emptying parking lot as her shoulders convulse with silent tears. She doesn't hear the car pull into the spot just to her left. And she doesn't hear him get out nor does she feel him in front of her.

A nudge on her arm and she looks up.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. She looks at him and then the egg resting in his outstretched hand. "I am so sorry."

"You humiliated me," she says, hating herself for still sniffling. "You claim you loved me yet you _broke an egg_ over my head."

He takes her hand and places the egg in her palm as a silent response. It feels heavy in her hand and she rolls it around her palm as it adjusts to the weight. Her fingers glide over the smooth white surface. When she looks up his eyes are on her face. She figured that have never left.

"No," she says simply, handing him back the egg. "I won't do to you what you did to me, Jesse. We're different people. I see that now."

"I had to do it," he explains and she is surprised to hear a note of desperation in his voice. "They're my family."

"We would have been your family."

"No," he answers immediately. "I see the way Finn looks at you and everyone else is threatened by my clear musicality superiority. It would never have worked, Rachel."

"Truths aside," she concedes, "a family wouldn't make you hurt the people you care about."

Even he cannot deny she has a point. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing," she answers simply. "We are finished."

"Rachel-"

"It was good while it lasted but I think we have to realize that we are just not meant to be."

A black rangerover pulls up and the same bitch from before, the one who had been all over him during _Another One Bites the Dust_ jumps out. Her hands are on her hips and she snides, "Why are you still talking to this one? We did what we came to do, St. James. Let's go." She spots the egg in his hand. "Ah, I see, wanted another taste?"

Jesse doesn't respond. In fact, he doesn't even look at her. His eyes are trained on Rachel and she sees something light deep within them as he finally answers, "No, that's not it at all." He raises the egg and for a minute she thinks he is going to get the bitch.

Or her again.

She stifles a gasp as he breaks the egg over his own head with a twisted smirk. White and yellow goo drip down into his eyes, onto his shirt, but he doesn't seem to care. The bitch stares at him in disbelief while Rachel unintentionally laughs.

"I don't care how good of a singer you are," the bitch scoffs. "There is something wrong with you, St. James."

"There's a lot wrong with you," Rachel says, a soft smile playing on her lips. "A whole lot."

The bitch leaves in a huff, slamming the door of her range rover loudly before driving off. Rachel and Jesse linger in the parking lot, identical egg remains staining their skin and clothing. He says, "I have to return to Vocal Adrenaline still."

She nods. "I know."

They stand awkwardly in silence until he tosses off, "This is going to take a lot of shampoo to wash out, isn't it?"

"You have no one to blame but yourself," she answers.

"I know."

She looks at him for a moment and he can tell by her eyes that she is waging some internal battle. Finally she sighs and tilts her head toward the school. "Come on, I have some shampoo in my locker."

His stomach drops nervously as he follows her, "You have shampoo in your locker?"

She nods and they walk into the building. "And believe me, this will be nothing to get out. Try cleaning up a thrown slushie, now _that_ is difficult."

**A/N: Did you like it? If you all are enjoying my foray into Glee I also have a Jesse/Rachel one-shot set directly after Run Joey, Run. Let me know if you want me to post it :-D**


End file.
